Currently, the design of a commercialized power device module is that the device is arranged directly on the planar substrate having the heat dissipating effect and the electrical and signal connections of the device are achieved through wire bonding. Although such an arrangement may enhance heat dissipating efficiency, the area required by the module is also increased. Meanwhile, large amount of wire bonding may cause current crowding, which leads to the failure of the device module.